


You’re 9 and She’s No One

by LaughingThalia



Series: SNAP!Verse [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jane Foster Loves Science, Magic and Science, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Post-Thor (2011), Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: It’s 2011. You’re 9, you don’t really know a lot of scientists that are still alive, why would you? You don’t know about aliens, New York hasn’t happened yet.A brief look into growing up in the MCU on the periphery of greatness and magic and power.Stand alone fic





	You’re 9 and She’s No One

It’s 2011. You’re 9, you don’t really know a lot of scientists that are still alive, why would you? You don’t know about aliens, New York hasn’t happened yet. An unknown astrophysysist and her intern have just proven her Einstein-Rosen bridge and the Foster theory because a Norse god of Thunder came to earth.

It’s 2012. You’re 10 and your whole work shifts. Aliens in New York. Heroes. There’s more out there and you want to know what. She’s sitting in a SHIELD safe house wondering why Thor never came back.

It’s 2013. You’re 11, you don’t really watch the news but aliens and portals in Greenwich were worth it. That astrophysicist is running around London stopping portals and saving the world, you watch on with wonder.

It’s 2015. You’re 13, just becoming a teen and trying to find yourself. She’s now a world renown scientist, she’s being considered for a Nobel prize for her work with the Convergence, you had to write about her for class and she’s actually really cool.

It’s 2018. You’re 16. Half your friends are gone. Half your planet is gone. Tony Stark is missing. The scientists mourn him.

It’s 2018. Iron man is alive there are so many more planets than we could have imagine. Beings more powerful than we can fathom. Relics science can’t understand. You want to study them all.

It’s 2023. Your 21. You’re studying physics at college. They’re all back. The Avengers did it. This time we really lost him. Everyone mournes.

It’s 2027. You’re 25, you’re a Physicist, inspired by a woman who did amazing things in her field. That mild mannered astrophysicist is not just the world’s leading expert on the Einstein Rosen bridge, Asgard and The Convergence. Now she’s the goddesses of thunder. Now she’s the Mighty Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol when I started this it was just gonna be a post on Twitter but then I got into it and it got really long I considered Tumblr, might still put it there but it goes here first.


End file.
